


Fury

by Maidenjedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Anya tells Halfrek.  Halfrek remembers.  AU.





	Fury

 

Sitting here listening to her woe-is-me tale bores me, if I were going to tell the truth. I've heard so many tales like it, seen so many good women initiated in my line of work because of it. Tales of heartbreak, woe, revenge. Nothing new here.

She's disheveled and has been crying. I can't say that I blame her, I suppose. I've heard worse things than being left at the altar, but I've also heard much weaker excuses. My boyfriend forgot my birthday, my husband snores at night. You name it, we justice demons have heard it.

"And so Spike was there, and he listened, he understood. Maybe it was the whiskey, but I needed someone, and he was there....Hallie, what have I done?"

I didn't expect to hear that.

"What exactly have you done, Anyanka?"

Fresh tears spring to her eyes. "I slept with Spike."

It's deja vu. Is this really happening?

"You. Slept. Uh, with Spike."

Anyanka nods.

* * *

_*he was no good for you anyway, hal. bloody git. didn't know how good he had it*_

_crying. lots of tears. hitching sobs._

_you really think so, william?_

_yeah, i do._

_kissing, sweat, and mind-blowing sex._

* * *

I can't speak. For once, I have nothing to say.

Anyanka is still crying ( _hitching sobs_ ) and I reach out to pat her hand. History repeating itself. William. Broken heart, sympathy, and whiskey.

Seeing him at the Slayer's house was a bit of a shock, after all these years. I was in London on holiday, he was still human, and we met through mutual friends. One night, I caught my suitor, a strapping young man whose name I can't even remember, in a passionate embrace with the maid. William was convenient. A few years later, I caught word that he was dead. By that time, I had entered this line of work.

Anyanka's sobs sound too familiar to me, and I'm having to remind myself that this is indeed the twenty-first century. William is Spike now, and I'm Halfrek the justice demon. Anyanka is the heartbroken one, and I am just a friend here to comfort her.

I feel ill.

* * *

_the rush to put on clothes, having him tie my corset, fixing my hair and smoothing down his._

_ you, uh, might want to button that top collar button _

_ why...oh. _

_the smell of desperation and regret hangs in the air, and his way of avoiding my glance tells me i'm still as lonely and hurt as when we began._

_ i should be getting back _

_*i think i'll walk you out.*_

* * *

"Xander knows." Anyanka has taken to whispering, and I barely hear this.

"How?" Did she tell him? I never told my own suitor. He found out through that same maid, who heard it from a kitchen maid, who heard it from who knows.

"He...I don't know. He just knew."

"He has no right to be upset. Is he upset?"

"Furious." This last is whispered so low that she may have just mouthed it.

I have nothing to say, nothing that might help. She's not just sad because she's hurt Xander, but because she feels dirty. She feels like she isn't herself, like she's betrayed him and betrayed herself.

She is me and I'm reliving a night so old even the memory comes oil painted.

"What am I going to do, Hallie?"

I shrug and grip her hand a little tighter.

"We'll talk to D'Hoffryn, I suppose. Don't worry, Anyanka. There are ways to fix everything. You were wronged."

"Was I? Or was it me that did the wronging? Hallie, you didn't see his face."

"But he left you standing at the altar! He hurt you, Anyanka. Never trust a man. Not Xander or Spike or anyone. They'll just you use to get what they want and throw you away."

* * *

_*how could you, hallie? after all i've done for you, all i promised you, you let that street rat touch you, that filth?*_

_he hits me, furious. betrayed._

_but he betrayed me first. and i spit in his face._

_the smell of revenge on the air, of sweet, sweet revenge, and somewhere, d'hoffryn was already sensing potential in me._

_hell hath no fury._

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).


End file.
